nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
History of the Indonesian States
(Still under construction) TIMELINE 400BCE: Greek explorer visits Medan, Indonesia for five years. Also visits modern-day England, Scandinavia, Iceland, and Greenland. His fellow Greeks thought he was a madman and didn’t believe him. 720CE: A Srivijayan King requests that Indonesia unites as a single nation, inspired by the Greek Democratic system. All agree but the Kingdom of Aceh. 800 – 1200CE: Elected Kingdom of ‘Gugusan Kepulauan’ conquers most of south-east Asia and northern Australia, easily fighting the small Kingdoms and tribes in the area. 900 – 1400CE: Islam spreads throughout the Indonesian Archipelago, first in Aceh, then throughout the Islands. It gradually replaced Hinduism as the main religion 1300 – 1311CE: Buddhist Jangi Suparman starts a coup against the current leader, Hindu Gaja Madah, and starts the first Civil War, fought between Hindus and Buddhists. Jangi controled Eastern Java, Madura, and Bali, and creates the Buddhist Kingdom of Surabaya, but his regeime is eventually overthrown. 1435CE: A great war against China ends with devastating results; more than ¼ of the Indonesian Army is destroyed, and the northern colonies (Kampuchea, Siam, and Viet-Nam) are handed over to the Chinese. 1543 – 1581: The Dutch and Portugese invade Indonesia, and split it in half; the Dutch get South Sumatra, Java, and South Sulawesi; and the Portuguese get the Nusa Tengarra, North Sulawesi, and the Maluku islands. August 17, 1581: Indonesian independence movements make a surprise attacks on all European forts. Taken by surprise, the Dutch and Portuguese had no chance, and surrendered 5 weeks later. September, 1581: The European Colonialists, afraid of a mass-genocide, agreed to surrender and made a treaty, letting all European nationals have the choice to stay or leave peacefully. The Europeans would, however, have no military presence within the Indonesian States, and the Europeans would have to pay a small religion tax if they do not convert to Islam, otherwise they are free to build Churches, worship however they please, etc. ---- The Golden Age 1585 – Late 1700’s: The Indonesian States, realizing their potential as a great naval power, started creating colonies in the ‘New World’. Allying themselves with the Netherlands and Portugal, they gained Colonies in the Caribbean, the America’s, and Africa, along with their current colonies in Asia and the Pacific. 1650 – 1658: A war with Spain started over land in California and the West Coast. The war later ended in the Battle of Los Angeles, when the Spanish finally gave up their Californian colonies; namely San Fransisco, Los Angeles, and San Diego. 1740 – 1742: England wanted the Indonesian States’ Californian colonies, so they went to war with the Indonesian States. It was one of the worst moves in history, as the British were bombarded badly in Vancouver. The British just couldn’t fight back, because their ships couldn’t make it in time from the east coast, and they soon surrendered and gave their land from Southern Oregon to Vancouver Island to the Indonesians. 1745: The mainly Christian Maluku Islands declared Independence, but they were quickly overthrown. The General of the Indonesian States’ Forces against the Maluku Islands was General Thomas Matulessi Pattimura, who used to be the leader of Northern Maluku State. 1763: A British fleet of ships turned pirates decided to bomb the ethnic Buginese city of Makassar, in Sulawesi Selatan State. The results were bad for the pirates; Half of the fleet ran retreated back to England after 4 of their Ships were sank by the Indonesian States’ Navy in less than 30 minutes. The rest of the fleet was later surrounded and captured by the Indonesian Navy. Most people now believe that this is where the term ‘Boogeyman’ came from; when the surviving British fleet told stories of strong, powerful ‘Bugisman’ that killed quickly. 1799: A revolt in the Indonesian colony of Persia Timur(now in Eastern Iran and Southern Pakistan) forces the Indonesian States to grant them Independence 1803-1805: Great Britain, eager to capture the Spice Islands in Indonesia, declares war on the Indonesian States. They capture the southern Philippino Province, and continue down towards the Maluku Islands. The Indonesian States’ navy then fights a battle against the British in the northern Maluku island of Halmahera that last for almost two years. Eventually, the British, trapped in the mountains, surrender. 1838: The Indonesian States sells California to the United States for a high price. The US believed that this was a good price, for gold was found in 1849, but Indonesia already took most of the gold earlier. Late 1847: Indonesia sides with the US in the Mexican – American War. They fought only one battle, which they won against Mexico, in Texas. ---- Indonesian Civil War 1872: A man named Yusuf Ibn Al-Halabi, half Acehnese and half Egyptian, declared that Aceh was to rule Indonesia and declare Sharia law for the whole nation. He went to Palembang (The capital at that time) and protested with his supporters. He was declared insane and after a small riot that was broken down, sent back to Prison in Aceh. February19 – February22, 1880: Yusuf Ibn Al-Halabi, back from prison, raises an Army of 50,000 Acehnese and 800 expert Egyptian Mamelukes, and marches towards Medan. He sieges the city and Medan surrenders. The 2nd Indonesian Civil War has started. March26 – May18, 1880: The Battle of Lake Toba begins when Al-Halabi’s forces attack the town of Brastagi, about 40 miles north of Lake Toba. The Indonesian army is forced to retreat, a few kilometers down to Kabanjhe, and make a small wall on surrounding roads to prevent Al-Halabi to get to Lake Toba. Kabanjhe is captured after two weeks of fighting, and the Indonesians then retreat to Fort Ambarita on an island in Lake Toba. Indonesian Reinforcements come on May 17, and a brave Cavalry charge scatters Al-Halabi’s men stationed in Parapat. They soon retreat back to Medan, where they raise more soldiers. June22 – June27, 1880: Al-Halabi’s small navy lands sieges Padang and land 20,000 Aceh troops. Indonesian States’ resistance was fierce but they were forced to surrender the city. July1, 1880: A sea battle off the coast of Pulau Seribut destroys all but 2 of Al-Halabi’s ships. The Acehnese are now trapped in Padang. Reinforcements are too far away, and Padang is surrounded by enemy territory. October13, 1880 – January2, 1881: Al-Halabi sends envoys to Kuala Lumpur to convince the Governor of the Territory of Malayu to join the war against the Indonesian States. The Governor agrees and attacks Palembang, the Capital, by sea. His navy is defeated but he lands in Pulau Banka, off the coast of Sumatra. When the Indonesian troops arrive, the Governor hides in the jungle with his soldiers but is eventually captured. He is tried for treason and is executed. March2 – May2, 1881: The Indonesian States sends 200,000 troops to destroy all rebel resistance. The Rebels only number 10,000 in Palembang, 10,000 in Medan, 3,000 in their capital, Aceh, and 5,000 elsewhere. Al-Halabi flees to Egypt on April 30. The Indonesian States’ Army marches into Aceh City on May 2 with no resistance. The 2nd Indonesian Civil War is over. ---- Malayan Independance March9 – April24, 1928: Malaya (now Malaysia) declares independence and their army marches towards Singapore. The Indonesian army then drives them all the way back to Kuala Lumpur. Soon, the Malayans retreat again, Into Mount Tahan. April26 – June8, 1928: The Battle of Mount Tahan begins when 15,000 Indonesian forces move up from the south, with reinforcements 30Kilometers away. Malayan forces number 23,000, with artillery. Soon, the Indonesians charge and Malayan artillery fires, towards the jungles, where the Indonesian forces are located. New tanks come from the south-west, in Knala Tahan. Eventually, 12,000 Malayan troops surrender to the Indonesian troops, while the rest retreat up north, towards Thailand. June – July, 1928: Siam, afraid of war against Indonesia (Siam gained independence from the Indonesian States since 1894), construct a barbed-wire wall on the border and stationed soldiers to prevent Malayan soldiers to cross the border into Siam. July4, 1928: The nations of Bengal-Burma, Sri Lanka, and Goa claim their support for Malaya and threaten to send troops to fight the Indonesian States’ army. The Indonesian States, not wanting to cause a 2nd world war, agreed to back down. ---- World WarII August5, 1940: Nazi troops attack the Indonesian colony of Somalia Utara, and the Indonesian States is now militarily active in WWII. August10, 1940: In merely 5 days, the Nazi’s retreat into Egypt. The Indonesian troops follow, and the Nazi’s are trapped in the middle of the southern Egyptian desert on all four sides. These Germans surrender, but Indonesia continues to support English troops in Egypt. Indonesians bravely fight in the North African campaign in Gazala, Tobruk, and El Alamein. December16, 1941: Indonesia fights with British troops against the Japanese in Singapore. They quickly lose and the Indonesian navy creates a blockade, trying to get the Japanese away. May8, 1943: Jakarta is captured by the Japanese, but 90% of the civilians are safely evacuated first to Yogyarkata, then to Darwin, Australia. Later in the year, as much as 76% of the civilians in Indonesia’s War-Zone are evacuated to Australia. 1944 – August17, 1945: The Japanese are finally captured in Jakarta, with the help of British, American, and Australian troops. Later, the Japanese General was executed for the genocide in the war – camps containing Indonesian and American soldiers.